erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Important items
Important items are the various objects and equipment for travelers or adventurers in Erudite and in almost any plane. Though there are certain specific items for any place, the following items are general for any area. Supplies Common Supplies *Map and Compass: A basic map and compass for obvious reasons. Most maps with compasses are reasonably priced at most cartography shops. *Steel Flasks: To carry water or other liquids. Also can be used to fend off wild animals decently if thrown. *Food: Biscuits, dried fruit, and other long-lasting foods for journeys into unknown wilderness. Also keep extra meat handy to ward off dangerous carnivores. *Rope: Buy both strong common rope and also the almost invisible threaded rope. Common rope is good for climbing and keeping bulky items together while threaded rope is good for animal traps or as a tourniquet for large gashes. *Waterproofed Bandages: Good to cover wounds, and also to gag enemies if quick enough. *Wax Globs: For use as either earplugs (for animals that have piercing screams or other sound-based offenses) or as seals for bottles or letters. *Remedies: Cures for various poisons found in Erudite, usually any nation will sell remedies for poisons in their vicinity that will affect their citizens. Can also be used for cleaning out wounds. *Ancient Incense: The strong smell keeps away most insects and small critters, though any insectoid members of the group will also be severely irritated by the smell. *Ekati plate: An ekati plate, whether attached onto a shield or simply as a necklace, is necessary in case of magical attack. The empty ekati in the steel plate will absorb magic, though how much depends on size. Atalanteo Supplies *Water Wards: Large waterproof pouches to place important items in, as there is an abundance of water in Atalante which can damage scrolls or rust iron. *Clay Mud: Necessary for traveling in Atalanteo mountains in case of a Vouno Lion attack. Unlike mountainside mud, which is thin and easily cleaned off, clay mud can stick in the lion's fur for hours. Thus one can probably walk away from a Vouno Lion with clay mud in its fur unless its extremely hungry and desperate, in which case it will abandon its sense of pride in order not to starve. *Rock (or Spirit-Stone as Atalanteo like to call it): This is really not necessary, but many Atalanteo will look upon travelers with mild disdain that do not at least favor a certain type of rock if not carry one. Though those without one will not be excluded from the Atalante initial trust, they will be suspected of perhaps being strange and might be avoided. *Lightning Rod: Place into the ground at night or when camping to avoid being hit by Wandering Lightning. Dangers Common Dangers *Seitheri Poison: A poison made by magic, seitheri is ink black in color and smells acidic. When drunk it burns through the stomach and into the veins, where the burning poisons spreads to the whole body in a matter of minutes and kills from the inside. The only way to combat seitheri poison is to quickly use magic to control the seitheri in the stomach. However; this is only a temporary solution unless Windstar nectar is ingested, which when mixed with seitheri poison causes both to become harmless. *Charms: Charms are illegal or strictly limited items due to their unpredictability. Being wooden or iron figures imbued with spells, they are supposed to help people with their day-to-day lives. However; many times charms can also be formed maliciously, either as a prank or even to kill. Only buy charms from traders who are well-known at their craft with good reputations. Atalante Dangers *Mist Water: Mist Water is water that has been contaminated by either majbreath or just a magic spell. Drinking mist water can lead to nausea, headache, and even fainting. *Wandering Lightning and God-Wraths: A result of ancient Atallaeci spells of unknown origin, wandering lighting is a searing bolt of lighting that strikes at the ground of Atalante at random intervals and moments. Though lightning rods have helped with the problems, these random electric strikes can be deadly if they hit metal as well. Though most common on cloudy days, they can just as easily strike on a clear, sunny day. All buildings in Atalante are required to have lightning rods on the top that travel to the ground, so that wandering lighting won't start massive fires or explosions. A group of wandering lightning bolts are called god-wraths and though rare, are to be avoided at all costs. Not even lightning rods can stand their power and shatter when stuck by god-wraths, and god-wraths strikes are powerful enough to kill most instantly. One can sense the presence of god-wraths by the increased static electricity in the air (evidenced by hair standing), and by the slight smell of ozone or burning metal. The only place to be safe during a god-wrath is either under a thick leather tent (which can burst open if hit enough times) or a city (where all the lightning rods allow the god-wrath to dissipate after a few hours, though damage will occur). Category:Resources